regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Prequel: Half an Elven Story
Recap 1480 This session begins 30 years prior to the events of Frozen Frontier's main story with a young Pharis at the age of 15. The story picks up on the outskirts of the village of Ditch Water in the Destros plains where Pharis is from. It also picks up at a very traumatic point in the life of young Pharis as he has just been abandoned by his mother, Martha, and is left to fend for himself. A couple days after his mother mysteriously disappeared the bells of the village begin ringing. Like a good citizen Pharis showed up to see what was going on. The village elder Dingus had news of goblins stealing a young child from a family and was looking for someone to take up arms against the goblins and retrieve the child. Before Pharis could speak up, the hulking 6'4, 220lb Tyrone the Tyrant opened his mouth declaring he would take care of it. Pharis was quick to chime in saying he would help and the entire village would laugh at this and make fun of him for being a "semi human". It would be as the village Oracle Helga declared the child being taken was an act of the gods and anyone who interfered would be cursed that Tyrone the Tyrant backed out and the village elder Dingus said let Pharis handle it because hes not as important. This would create a moment of hesitation on Pharis' end but upon looking at the faces of the parents of the missing child, Pharis was moved. As Pharis tracked the goblins he came to a toll bridge. Again because of Pharis' race he met hardship at the bridge. Pharis had no money to pay the toll and resorted to killing the bandit to pass. This was the first person Pharis killed. It wasn't until Pharis was cutting out a piece of meat from the dead bandit for later food that it hit him what he had done. This wasn't a mere animal for food that he had killed but a person. All he knew during the act was the rush of the kill. Pharis was able to track the cave where the girl was taken. Inside he came across a giant spider, a dead body, goblins and most importantly the missing child. Unfortunately Pharis fell to the goblin king.When Pharis would come through he would be at the bottom of a pile of dead Goblins with his saber missing and the child missing as well. This would put Pharis into a frenzy. Not only was the girl gone but his saber was all he had left of his mother. Back in town Pharis would find out Tyrone the Tyrant had come and killed the goblin king, looted Pharis' body, brought the girl back to town and took 100% of the credit. The village would praise Tyrone and reject Pharis. Pharis would however take his saber back from Tyrone with little fight on Tyrone's end. As Pharis turned his back on the celebration and the session would come to it's end the village oracle Helga would shake her bony finger at Pharis saying repeatedly "Cursed! Cursed! Cursed!". Pharis would lash out shouting at Helga :"I'VE BEEN CURSED SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN YOU OLD BAT! I'LL HEAR NONE OF YOUR TALK OF GODS!" Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes